oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
A Streetcar on the Loose
}} A Streetcar on the Loose is the 40th episode of Season 4. Plot The episode begins at the tram-stop near Oggy's house where Oggy, Olivia and the local kids wait for the streetcar. A new streetcar has just arrived there with Jack as a new driver. All the local kids, accompanied by Olivia, their school teacher, board the streetcar. Unbeknownst to them, the roaches sneak through and enter into the engine of the streetcar. Then, Jack starts driving. Oggy doesn't mind being left out and goes back to his home to take a nap. While driving, the cockroaches see whole column of switches and flip them; many of which torture Jack with the seat-belt tightening, seat going up and down, and several other things.Then, Joey comes to the acceleration switch which he and his cockroaches buddy flip it down, causing the streetcar to accelerate at hyper-sonic speed, and Jack cannot even stop it and get knocked out. At another tram-stop, Bob is about to board the streetcar, only to have it zoomed past by, ripping his dog-fur off in the process. The streetcar keeps zooming across the neighborhood. The local children have fun while Olivia proceeds to the front and wakes Jack up. She warns him that the streetcar is approaching to the rail tow-gate. Jack is shocked, but suddenly dozes off after a short while. An infuriated Bob takes the taxi because he missed the streetcar and gets crushed by the streetcar. Olivia picks up her hand-phone from her purse to call Oggy, but her phone battery is dead. Thus, she asks the kids if they have hand-phones to borrow and they do. Back at Oggy's house where he is napping, when his hand-phone is vibrating as it rings. He answers it and Olivia replies to him that she is trapped in the speeding streetcar. He then rushes to help her. He drives his car, crashing Bob (who is in the casts from injuries) behind, sending him to the lamp-post. He throw his stretcher out and it lands on Bob adding insult to his severe injuries. The scene targets back to the speeding streetcar, where the cockroaches continue to sabotage the engine, utilizing it as a DJ Room. Dee Dee even becomes the DJ and electrocutes the kids. Olivia looks back at the kids and then look in front where the streetcar is head and the warning stop-sign is there. She panic-kingly presses every button on the driver's control but to no avail. The streetcar crashes through the stop-sign, runs on the dirt without rail and goes for a few bounces that hit the heads of Olivia and the kids. And now, it is heading to the factory! She screams in terror. Luckily, Oggy arrives in time. She cannot open the streetcar door. Oggy places the brick on his car's accelerator, opens the roof to get on top and tries to jump on the streetcar, just to get himself pasted on the window. The kids laugh at him and he smiles. Moments away for the streetcar to ram to the factory, Oggy opens the top hatch and enters in. Olivia knows that he is her hero and the kids laughs at the couple kissing. He goes to the front and tries to wake Jack up. Suddenly, he sees lighting through the vent. He peeps through and spots the cockroaches who are responsible for their dirty works. He pries open and starts chasing but he slips. The cockroaches try to run away with their cynical grins. Oggy first chases Dee Dee to the gears where Dee Dee jumps on it, blows raspberries at Oggy but does not know what is behind and gets crushed by two rotating gears, flattening him like a pancake, allowing Oggy to catch him. Marky then blows raspberries at Oggy, only let himself get squashed like a tortilla by Oggy, flipping on one switch. This leaves Joey who chickens out as he is cornered. Oggy then smacks Joey into a flat pizza dough. Oggy has successfully capture the naughty cockroaches and Olivia put them the compartment above. Then, Oggy just barely flips the emergency brakes switch before he nearly gets crushed by the engine gears. The streetcar finally stops just a few inches away from the factory. Oggy gets out of the engine and Olivia kissed him, let the kids taking photographs at them. Jack is finally awake and confused about what had happened. The trio sees an severly injured Bob wearing his work outfit when the factory doors open. Jack nervously waves hello but Bob realizes that Jack is responsible for pulverizing and flattening him. He then angrily and violently grabs Jack, beats him up and fires him for being an irresponsible driver. The cockroaches laugh at Jack's misfortune but get squished by the streetcar's airbag because Dee Dee's fist presses it. The episode ends. Note *During the scene where Jack was hurt by the cockroaches, it appears that this was edited by Xilam. After the cockroaches jump the flip switch, it reverses, then the same cut was shown. Though we can hear crashes poached eggs and more crashes. After the scene, Jack's eyes was enlarged in the shape off egg yolks. Gallery Awaiting the streetcar.jpg Oggy Car.jpg Video References Category:Episodes from season 4 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)